Jessie's Girl
by PlathRamsey
Summary: SKUNK PUNKS STINK! Ever wonder why the infamous news article was written about Jack Fenton's band 'Skunk Punks? Because Jack forced Vlad to sing a cover of Jessie's Girl. Heavily inspired by 'Polygraph, Right Now' by FudginAshKetchup


**"Skunk Punks Stink"** As Jack would say: _with a name like that we walked right into that bad joke._ **Now there it was:** a front page article on the University's student newspaper. Vlad Masters had been flying under the radar since Friday's live performance. By Monday his colleagues might have forgotten how badly Skunk Punks bombed their first paying gig. Vlad had _hoped_. Especially because he was at fault for the disastrous live act. Now hope was lost as a harsh review of the show hit the student press.

The former front-man of Skunk Punks walked through campus, hiding his red face behind textbooks. Vlad lowered the shielding books periodically, not to bum-rush into a wall. That's when he spotted them. . .

He was assured that Jack was ticked off with him. Embarrassing the band on stage. Causing a scene. Kissing his girlfriend. Maddie probably never wanted to speak to Vlad again. Vlad glanced over his books a final time and witnessed Maddie kissing Jack's cheek.

 _Jessie is a friend, yeah_  
 _I know he's been a good friend of mine_  
 _But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define_  
 _Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

The sight of the new couple was nauseating. Resentful of the blissfulness that Maddie brought Jack. How was it that Jack could be merry while Vlad suffered in pain, and they never noticed? The bitterest pill to swallow yet: Vlad's own actions Friday night unintentionally drew Maddie CLOSER to Jack.

It all started early that previous weekend when Jack excitedly shoved a flier in Vlad's face.

"We are an opening act?" Skunk Punks was a twosome. Jack on guitar, Vlad on the microphone but when they had an event, Jack's song-writer cousin on drums. Though "events" were non-salaried for the sake of exposure.

There seemed to be a time when Jack and Vlad shared everything in common. Roommates, lab partners, football, ghost-hunting... _Maddie_. Band had been the latest hobby the pair had dabbled in. Though Vlad had been putting distance between the friendship after a delighted Jack found out Maddie had been crushing on him. Vlad was considerably sour and it caused him copious grief. Vlad had decided against singing- until Maddie admitted she was fascinated and made a comment about them being _rockstars._

Opening night arrived and filled an unenthused Vlad with dread. In typical stage fashion Vlad dressed in all black, except for white-tinted hair spray he and the guys sprayed down the center of their hair, creating a dramatic skunk-streak.

The two Fenton's awaited backstage impatiently, Jack's older cousin had never been a fan of Vlad's grouchy attitude. "What's up, Diva?" Vlad got in the eldest Fenton's face. The family resemblance was strong. He wanted to grab the drumsticks out of his condescending hands and SHOVE THEM UP HIS NOSE! Definitely not over his lame attempt at sarcasm... but because he looked so much like bone-headed Jack.

"Cool down, V-man!" Vlad's best friend calmly mediated. "I told him how dedicated you are! My best man Vladdy is probably warming up so hard, he lost track of time."

While still in a dead-lock stare with the drummer, Maddie gave Vlad the biggest, most excited hug from behind. "Vlad! I was worried you weren't going to make it!" Vlad spun around, hoping to still be in her arms so he could hug her back. In the mere second it took to turn around, Maddie was long gone... and so was the smile on his face. He could see her running into Jack's big, dumb arms on the other side of the stage. Maddie smiled at Vlad and he had to play a charade. A phony smile on his lips. He didn't want to be a jerk to her... but _**dammit** , this stung!_

 _I play along with the charade_  
 _There doesn't seem to be a reason to change_  
 _You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_  
 _I wanna tell her that I love her_  
 _But the point is probably moot_

The curtain lifted. Beaming, multi-colors lit up the stage. The Skunk's had fumbled the first song, which was a Skunk Punk original. Jack's cousin had thrown a new song into the set last minute and Vlad had forgot lyrics. Musical misfortunes continued throughout the next few songs. Maddie clapped and smiled to reassure her friends, but she was the only one. The bored crowd jeered and boo'd the opening act. The Skunks played harder, hoping to redeem themselves, but it only gave the merciless hecklers ammunition.

Vlad abruptly stopped singing and turned to Jack. "We'd better get out of here before they start pelting tomatoes!" Cousin Fenton started to bang on his drum to get Vlad's attention. "YO! We should stick with a classic. Something easy we all know!"

Vlad shook his head sternly and shot back. "We are NOT a cover band! Seriously, let's give them the slip and save ourselves the embarrassment." Vlad grabbed the microphone, seconds away from telling the ridiculers to 'piss off,' when a guitar rift filled the air. . .

"Jack! JACK! What the hell are you trying to pull?" The disrespectful crowd now behaving. Nodding their heads to the smooth beat. A few lighters waved in the air. The mood had quickly changed and now everyone in the front row was enjoying the band.

The broken-hearted musician knew the tune. It was Rick Springfield's song **'Jessie's Girl."** Vlad listened to it in secrecy every day. Not only did he know every lyric to that song- but _every_ painful emotion. Vlad wanted to run... but the stagehand turned down the houselights and Vlad couldn't avoid the feelings the song evoked in him. The raven-haired vocalist stepped up to the microphone, like soft sobs his voice ached out the words. Spilling out the truths from his heart. The audience was responsive to Vlad's passion. The mob started to cheer the sad boy on.

 _I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
 _I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
 _Where can I find a woman like that_  
 _Like Jessie's girl_

The drumming Fenton and Jack smiled with gratitude at Vlad. He was saving the band and their reputation. He'd turned the show around... but Vlad was lost in the trance of the music. He always drove around in his car all alone, and punched the radio when this song came on. It stirred up all of Vlad's envy.

Everyone has a breaking point- before they- SNAP! Vlad grabbed the microphone off the stand and hurled it at Jack's meaty head. Jack has been able to duck the flying equipment. This did nothing for the score Vlad needed to settle. While still playing guitar, Vlad attempted to rip it from Jack's hands. Jack's fatter and stronger arms were not over-powered. The young men were in a tug-of-war over a two thousand dollar instrument. A confused and uncomfortable room watched them. Jack was equally as confused, until his loyal cousin jumped in, throwing a drumstick at the back of Vlad's head to get him to back off.

"Why are you playing THAT song, best buddy, best pal? Trying to flaunt it in my face? You sure are smug!" Jack looked hurt at the accusation. He had no idea what Vlad was referencing. The curtain quickly closed on the band, and a bouncer demanded they all leave. Vlad had already stormed out... so distracted by his outburst that he hadn't heard Maddie calling after him, trying to get him to stop.

"Vlad! Wait up!" Vlad neared his car, hurrying to try and open the door when he spotted Maddie in the side mirror "Vlad!" In exasperation, she panted to regain breath. "What for the life of me has gotten in to you?! The crowd was applauding you guys... until you caused a pointless scene!"

Vlad dismissed Maddie by waving a hand in her face. He ignored the question and pried open the door. All he wanted was to drive to cool off. To salvage his friendship with Jack. To keep his secret about Maddie a secret for a little longer... but stubborn Maddie kept poking. "Why did you have to be so **mean** to Jack?"

Hearing his violet-eyed angel define him as **'mean'** cut deeply. Vlad slammed the car door shut, startling Maddie. Vlad's blue eyes were manic and pained as he stared at her with burning intensity. "You think I'm MEAN!? How else am I supposed to act when I got my heart ripped out of my chest!?" Vlad blurted this out, regretting how much he overshared in this outburst...

The red-headed scientist was caught by surprise. Her, Jack and Vlad were inseparable best friends. They told each other everything. Now Vlad's confessing same mystery woman ripped his heart out... and Maddie was just now finding out about this heartbreak. "I am sorry to hear this, Vlad. I didn't even know you were in love with anybody."

"It's YOU, you FOOL!" Vlad scooped up her delicate hand, holding it over his chest so she could feel how fast his heart was beating through this admission. "I've fallen madly in LOVE with you, Maddie! I think about you every waking moment. If you were mine, I'd give you everything I could! ... Jack is immature, foolish, irresponsible and reckless! He doesn't deserve you... yet you'd rather be with him than I... and it's driving me crazy to see you with him! To not be with you... **myself!**

 _I'm looking in the mirror all the time wondering what she don't see in me?  
_ _I'm looking in the mirror all the time wondering what she don't see in me?  
_ _I'm looking in the mirror all the time wondering what she don't see in me?_

"Vlad- WOW... this is a lot to take-

He shut her up mid-sentence with a hurried, sensuous kiss. Kissing her with all of his pent up passion and unmanaged instinct. Vlad's large, warm hands cupped her cheeks and held her face against his. He seemed to lose himself in the kiss that he'd been wanting to do for a long, long time. When reality set in he let go abruptly, stepping back to survey the situation. He was shocked at himself for the bluntness. He searched her face, DYING to find her returning his love... but instead she just stared at him in sheer surprise!

Maddie was unsure how to feel. She hadn't the slightest idea that Vlad this way about her. He was Jack's best friend... and Jack was the guy that was constantly on HER mind. Not Vlad.

Vlad left her behind in the silence. "I've actually got to go..." He was freaking out inside over that kiss. What if she hated him? He certainly hated himself. He hopped into the drivers seat, started the car as quickly as he could and drove off at 60 miles per hour.

Vlad drove and drove until he was 30 minutes of out town. He stopped the car in a wide open field, a warm spring day. He slammed his hands and beat on the steering wheel. "Shit! SHIT! Dammit, Vlad."

Vlad sat there until night fall, he tilted back the seat so he could lean back. He couldn't go back to the dorm-room and face Jack. Or face Maddie. She was probably on the phone telling Jack what had happening in the parking lot.

Vlad hoped this weekend would last forever.


End file.
